¡Devuélvanme A Mi Hijo!
by PizzaBigLover
Summary: Un fic sobre el nuevo y único hijo de Grim y Mandy cuando es secuestrado por los Nergals. Grim tendrá que recorrer todo el inframundo para salvar a su pequeño. Tiene todo tipo de cosas raras involucra comedia, y cosas divertidas, algo de GrimxMandy en ciertas escenas. Disfruten :)


¡Devuélvanme A Mi Hijo!

**¡Hola mundo! Aquí les traigo una corta reseña sobre el hijo de Mandy Y Grim, cuando es secuestrado por Nergal y su hijo Nergal Jr.**

A pasado un año después de que Mandy y Grim trajeran a su hijo al mundo, y el pequeño reaper ya de un año demostró ser más poderoso que cualquier otro niño muerte. Y Grim estaba bien orgulloso de su pequeño hijo, como era de esperarse, Bones era un verdadero reaper como su poderoso padre.

Una mañana de primavera, la familia Reaper estaba empacando sus para ir al inframundo, hogar de origen de Grim, a presentarles a su primogénito a los padres de Grim, ósea los abuelitos de Bones. Mandy estaba vestida con un largo y hermoso vestido plateado y usaba pendientes en forma de hoz los cuales eran regalo de su querido esposo. Grim en su atuendo de siempre, no lo cambiaba le encantaba usarlo siempre. Billy se puso su camisa de siempre la blanca con rayas azules y sus jeans color azul marino.

Ya estando listos y bien vestidos, se van con las cosas regalos y el joven Bones por el portal de Grim. Viajando por el vórtice dimensional aparecen en un lugar sombrío y lleno de criaturas de la oscuridad , perfecto para Grim y su familia. Hace mucho tiempo que no venían al Inframundo, tenían buenas intenciones de que la iban a pasar bien.

Al ver a Grim con su esposa humana, las criaturas se asombraron, no le quitaban la vista a Mandy. Todas esas criaturas sabían que Grim odiaba a muerte a Mandy por haberlo humillado todos esos años durante su niñez, pero lo que no sabían es que después de un tiempo los dos crearon un lazo fuerte entre ellos dos luego del gran lío que tuvieron con el Coco y Nergal. Algunas de las criaturas tenían gran respeto por Grim, cada vez que él pasaba por un lugar le hacían reverencias. Y pues claro ahora le harian a su esposa Mandy, y a su hijo Bones.

Llegaron a su destino, en donde estaban los padres de Grim junto con Harry Popote, Fredo GodoFredo y la Mujer Ciega quien era la esposa del ingenua Fredo GodoFredo. (N/A: La Mujer Ciega es mi ocs esposa de Fredito=3) Los padres de Grim al ver a su hijo entrar se fueron hacia donde él y abrazaron con amor, estaban felices de volver a ver a su único hijo.

-¡Vaya, vaya pero si es nuestro querido hijo Grim!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Grim muy felices abrazó a sus padres, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía y los quería ver pronto.

-Hola Mamá, hola Papá, estoy alegre de verlos.

Dijo el joven reaper con una gran sonrisa. Los padres notaron a Mandy y al bebé que tenía en brazos, al instante supieron que que ella era la esposo de su hijo y que el bebé era el hijo de él.

-¡Aww, nuestro pequeño hijo ya es un padre, y tiene una asombrosa familia!

Grim los presento, a su pequeño hijo de un añito de edad.

-Madre, Padre quiero que conozcan a mi hijo, Bones.

Los padres se emocionaron ya eran abuelos. En eso Fredo GodoFredo se fue a donde la pareja, mirando a Mandy, al bebé y depues a Grim.

-¡¿Pero qué?! Como pudiste tener un hijo Grim? Si no tienes testículos ni nada que-

La Mujer Ciega le lanzó una plancha a su ingenuo esposo.

-¡Cállate idiota, eso que te importa deja a la pareja feliz como es!

Fredo se frotó la cabeza con mucho dolor, se mantuvo callado y por su propio bien decidio no abrir su gran bocota. La Mujer Ciega se fue a donde ellos y muy apenada se disculpó por la idiotez que dijo su muy tontito esposo.

-Disculpen a mi esposo, por la gran brutada que dijo ese idiota, como me apena.

Los dos rieron un poco, más Grim que Mandy. Grim acepto, le pareció gracioso lo de la plancha y le quedo como consecuencia un gran chichote en la cabeza de Fredo GodoFredo. El muy tonto siempre pregunta estupideces que al final las paga con golpes o con regaños.

-No hay cuidado señorita.

Dijeron los pajaros enamorados. Poco después de risas la familia se sentó para almorzar. La madre Reaper sirvió la comida, mientras el padre Reaper jugaba con su nietito.

-Haber, ¿Quién es mi pequeño favorito?

Bones rio feliz sus piecitos pataleando.

-¡Yo abuelito!

Dijo el pequeño que ya podía hablar en tan corta edad. Padre Reaper se sorprendió muy enserio no creía que el pequeño hablara en su primer año pero parecía que iba a ser un gran Reaper.

**Mientras tanto en un lugar…**

Nergal Jr. Espiaba a la familia, y vio que tenían a un bebé en la familia una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro, ya tenia un plan en mente. Fue corriendo hasta donde su padre.

-¡Oh Papá tengo algo que mostrarte!

Dijo el niño alienígena entusiasmado, Nergal apreció de una sombra y se dirigió a donde su hijo. Sonriendole con pura maldad sabía que era algo bueno.

-Dime Junior, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pregunto el señor de las tinieblas riéndose vilmente hasta todos sus tentáculos salieran de su cuerpo negro. Nergal Jr. Le mostró la imagen del pequeño hijo de Grim. Nergal vio a ese pequeño y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara ya quería a ese pequeño reaper en sus tentáculos.

-Excelente, excelente hijo mío ya quiero a ese bebé en nuestras manos.

Dijo Nergal mientras empezaba a reir con maldad pura. Ambos Nergals se fueran para ir a tener al pequeño bebé Bones.

**De vuelta en el castillo Reaper:**

Los abuelos Reaper estaban charlando acerca de su vida en el castillo, mientras Billy, Bones y Fredo hacían cosas divertidas como a jugar a un concurso de eructos, Billy y Fredo concursaban para quien era el que eructaba más, Bones era el juez de la competencia ya que no iba a eructar no era cosa de Reapers hacer erso.

-Vamos Bones escoge al ganador, que ya sabemos que soy yo.

Billy dijo.

-No, no lindo Bones te daré esta jugosa paleta si me escoges a mí.

-¡Oye eso es soborno, Fredo, no harás que el pequeño Bones te elija!

Los dos empezaron a pelear y a decirse cosas, el pequeño Bones los miraba nervioso ya que estaban volviéndose una pelea de golpes e insultos. Los ojos de Bones comenzaron a humedecerse por la pelea que estaban provocando Billy y Fredo, llevó sus manitas a su cara y comenzó a gritar. No le gustaban las peleas ni la violencia.

-Billy, Fredo ¡DETENGANSE!

Gritó el pequeño creando un gran brillo en la sala y que se derrumbara ciertas cosas. Los abuelos, Grim y Mandy quedaron impactados de tal hazaña que se pararon del lugar yéndose donde el bebé porque empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-¡No se peleen, no!

Lloraba Bones lágrimas mágicas. Grim mantuvo la cordura y envió una mirada muy seria a Billy y Fredo quienes ya sabían lo que iba a suceder por hacer llorar al bebé.

-Billy, Fredo, detengan esta tontería ahora, limpien el desastre, discúlpense con mi hijo y después vayan a pensar en lo que hicieron.

Dijo el ser superior a los dos chicos que rápido hicieron caso omiso a la orden que este les dio. Mandy fue directo donde su bebé y lo tomó en brazos.

-Ya, hijo no hay necesidad de derramar lágrimas, tu eres como tu padre, los reapers son fuertes y no lloran.

Dijo Mandy con un tono de voz entre tranquilo y firme. El bebé cesó su llanto,y solo se limitó a ver triste a Billy y Fredo que estaban limpiando todo el gran caos que habían causado con su bobería. Sintiendo gran lastima por sus buenos amigos de juego, Bones utilizó en secreto su magia, con su mechón rubio y todo el desastre sin que nadie lo notará, los dos chicos se alegraron pensaron que juntos habían hecho desaparecer tal desastre, Bones rio dulcemente.

Mas tarde en la noche, toda la familia se estaba preparándose para irse a la cama, Billy ya estaba en su pijama rosada. Mientras que Grim se transformó en su atuendo nocturno. Mandy con su pijama fucsia y su cabello ya estaba mas que arreglado. Solo faltaba el pequeño Bones, quien el mismo se puso su pijama púlpura como un niño grande, y se fue a los brazos de su madre, quien por un minutito disfrutó eso, ya lo había puesto en su cuna dejándole su lamparita de noche prendida. Grim se acercó a la cuna de su apreciado hijo y le dio un besito en la frente, poniendo una cobija color azul cielo encima de él.

-Buenas noches hijito.

Le dijo mientras le daba su biberón nocturno para así causarle sueño y también mantenerle su media pancita llena hasta el día de mañana, Bones se colgó a su padre no quería que se fuera presentía algo malo.

-¡No Papi, no me dejes solo tengo miedo!

Suplicaba el pequeño Bones mientras se aferraba a Grim. Grim le dio lastima ver el comportamiento de su pequeño, a veces el entendía que su hijo poseía poderes telepáticos o poderes de predecir lo que iba a pasar. El Reaper superior tomó a su hijo, acostándose con él en la cama usó su hoz para conjurar un móvil con música de cuna, también un ambiente cálido para bebés, puso el pepito en la mandíbula de su bebé, quien solo echó para afuera unas cuantas lagrimitas de sus pequeños ojos oscuros, su padre las secó con las mangas de su pijama oscura, también le dio suaves palmaditas en su pecho.

-No llores hijito, Papi te cuidará no dejará que nada malo te pase; Estas protegido ternura.

Todo fue dicho con mucho amor y cariño, pero no bastó para hacer que Bones quisiera irse a dormir, no todo lo contrario, después de tomar todo su pepe, lloró como cualquier otro bebé lo haría, y claro que estaba preocupando muy enserio a Grim, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que hacer para que cesara todo ese triste y desesperado llanto, trató de hacer le muecas graciosas, no funcionó, después trató de actuar con sus juguetes alguna mímica que hiciera calmar al bebé.

-Hey Bones no debes llorar, tu eres un reaper y los reapers no lloramos, trata de ser fuerte.

Usó a un esqueleto de plástico y una voz graciosa infantil, no funcionó. Por ultimo Grim mantuvo a su hijo en brazos paseándolo por fuera del castillo de sus padres, mas de diez veces en el mismo lugar, lo mecía y hablaba tierno, pero nada de lo que hacía calmaba a Bones, mas bien lo ponían más histérico.

-Ya hijo, no llores tu padre está contigo, y no permitirá que ningún demonio te toque o te secuestre.

Dijo un desesperado Grim, sudaba por todas partes, estaba bien cansado por el llanto de su tierno, y al final él se sentó en el duro suelo de color rojo lava, llevo a Bones a su pecho y trató de calmarlo con palmaditas no funcionó nada de nada.

-¡Papi, tengo miedo!

-Pero de que hijo, aquí solo hay creaturas poderosas pero no malas.

Aseguró Grim muy sincero, pero sabía que no todas las criaturas de ahí eran buenas, sabia sobre los Nergals, el Coco y Drácula, pero Drácula no era malvado, los que si le preocupan eran Nergal y el Coco. Mandy salió fuera del castillo y se dirigió a donde su marido e Hijo.

-¿Por qué tanto lloriqueo, hijo?

Pregunto la gran Mandy a su pequeño, quien solo de verla saltó hacia donde ella, temblando haciéndose una bolita temblorosa, Mandy permitió tener a su hijo en brazos.

-Mira Bones, nadie repito nadie te pondrá una sola mano, porque si lo hacen, yo veré que sufran.

Dijo la protectora Mandy, Bones empezaba a calmarse, sabia que su madre era de carácter duro y muy protector, paró de llorar y se metió su dedito a su boca. Grim que ya estaba mas o menos martirizado miró con alivio a su seria esposa, logró calmar al pequeño, cosa que ni él que era de noble corazón pudo. Los dos se fueron adentro con Bones en brazos ya dormido, fue puesto en su cuna, y la gran pareja se fue a dormir junta.

**4 horas mas tarde… **

Los dos perversos Nergals estaban espiando por afuera de la ventana del cuarto infantil, ya tenían todo para proseguir con su vil plan. Nergal Jr abrió un agujero en la ventana en donde él podía entrar en su forma de gelatina, se metió y se fue directo a la cuna del pequeño Bones quien estaba teniendo dificultades para dormir, moviéndose se lado a lado y haciendo gestos de incomodidad, Nergal tomó al bebé con su tentáculo causando que se despertará de un susto, al ver al horrendo monstruo, Bones comenzó a llorar histéricamente pero, le taparon su boca con un chupete y escaparon por el hoyo de donde aparecieron, dejaron una nota de rescate en la cuna de Bones. A la mañana siguiente, Billy iba a chequear a su amiguito, le traía una bandeja llena de su merienda favorita.

-Oye, lindo Bones te traje una… (Nota que la cuna está vacía) ¡BONES A DONDE TE FUISTE!

Gritó corriendo a todo lugar con la bandeja, Fredo entró al cuarto infantil al escuchar los gritos de su amigo narizón.

-Billy, Billy ¿Pero que sucede? Adonde se fue Bones?

Fredo preguntó preocupado tratando de estar en frente de Billy quien no se calmaba estaba bien asustado sabía que iba a estar en gran lío si Mandy descubría la verdad de Bones.

-No se Fredo, no tengo ni una idea, Mandy o Grim me matarán si descubren que yo perdí a su bebé ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!

Grita el joven de la nariz rosa corriendo en todo lugar. No obstante llegó Grim a la sala por todos los gritos que escuchó y descubre que su hijo amado no está en su cuna.

-¡Bones, mi hijo se ha perdido!

Exclamó el poderoso Grim muy, muy desesperado no quería estar en problemas con su esposa ya que claro que habrían serios problemas. Pero notó la carta, la cual cogió de la cuna y leyó con curiosidad había encontrado una pista de en donde estaría su niño reaper.

Querido Grim

Quiero decirte que tengo a tu apreciado hijo en mis tentáculos, si en verdad quieres volver a ver a tu pequeño deberás pelear conmigo. De no ser asi tu hijo será convertido en alguien malvado al cual cuidare con mucho cariño.

Posdata: No tendremos piedad de ti.

Con cariño: Nergal.

Al ver lo que decía en la nota, una gran furia se apodera del reaper mayor seguida por un montón de llamas de fuego en todo el cuarto infantil. Grim temblaba de furia ya quería romperle los huesos a ese tal Nergal junto a su hijo maléfico.

-¡ESE NERGAL Y SU HIJO ME LAS PAGARAN!

Gritó Grim de furia de gran nivel, sus llamas se detuvieron rápido al notar que Mandy estaba caminado hacia el cuarto.

-¡Ay no es Mandy!, rápido Fredo escóndete de bajo de la cama, Billy tu actúa natural.

Fredo se metió debajo de la cuna del bebé reaper, Billy acompaño a Grim mirando algo nerviosos a Mandy que ya estaba en el cuarto.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto ustedes dos? ¿Y dónde se puede saber en dónde está mi hijo?

Preguntó Mandy cruzando sus brazos y pataleando su pie esperando una respuesta de su inmortal esposo, él mostró una sonrisa nerviosa seguida de actos medio rápidos y gestos de nervios.

-Ah… pues… veras… Umm…

-¡¿En dónde esta?!

- Oh, Fredo GodoFredo se lo llevó al parque infernal, ¿no es así Billy?

Suda profundamente, Billy le sigue la corriente diciento que era cierto lo que Grim decía.

-Si, si Mandy Fredito se lo llevó porque Bones quería jugar ahí.

Mintió Billy, y Junto con Grim ambos sonrieron falsamente. No mucho que el ingenuo de Fredo salió debajo de la cuna.

-Pero si yo no me lleve a ningún bebé al parque, a Bones se lo llevaron de aquí…

-¡FREDO!

Lo miro Grim de forma furiosa, Fredo tembló un poco. La enfurecida Mandy, se fue hacia dónde Grim, tomándolo por su toga negra, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Tú, gran mentiroso, saco de huesos, como pudiste mentirme de que a Bones se lo habían llevado al parque cuando era ¡UNA GRAN MENTIRA!

Exclamó una enfurecida Mandy, esperando que su esposo contestara a su palabra, Grim se puso tan pero tan nervioso que empezó a sudar por los ojos, en realidad eran lágrimas su suerte con Mandy se había ido al olvido.

-Mandy, por favor cálmate, yo Grim, iré a salvar a nuestro hijo.

Grim dijo entre serio y nervioso. Mandy por otro lado ya comenzaba a sentir sus instintos maternos protectores. La seria cara de Mandy se convirtió en una angustiada y triste cara.

-¡Ay mi Bones perdido, quiero a mi bebé!

Dijo con ciertas lágrimas rodando por sus mejías ya no le importaba si había perdido todo su orgullo, lo que más le importaba era su bebé, ya se había encariñado mucho con él que esta comenzaba a dar el telele. Grim se apresuró hacia donde su telelosa esposa, agarrándola bien fuerte para que no se desmallara.

-Calma Querida, yo tu príncipe infernal voy a buscar a ese papanatas y traeré a nuestro hijo sano y salvo, pero tu descansa Preciosa.

Grim trajo a Mandy al sillón y la colocó ahí con mucho cuidado, también le plantó un pequeño beso en su mejilla como un signo de compasión.

-Pero, qué tal si Bones está en peligro, o si ese Nergal lo haya convertido en un malvado secuaz de él y su hijo… o-o-o.

Grim tomó su vivo brazo con su huesuda mano mostrándole una mirada cariñoso y protectora.

-Tranquila Amada, tu sigue siendo la espeluznante hermosa que eres, Billy se quedará contigo, recuerda en no pensar en Bones o en nada relacionado con él.

Mandy movió su cabeza con un si, mantuvo su mente en blanco solo pensando en su sin emociones mundo solo con ella en su frio lugar. Mientras Grim alistaba todo para su viaje a salvar al indefenso Bones quien lo tenia muy preocupado no quería ni imaginar por lo que su pequeño estaba pasando. Cuando ya estaba listo, volteó a ver a Billy quien estaba viéndolo para irse.

-Billy quiero que cuides de Mandy, mientras yo este ocupado golpeando a ese monstruo, asegúrate de que no piense en el pequeño Bones, no se lo menciones por nada en el mundo, mantenla ocupada con algo. Adios Billy.

Billy saludó a Grim como un soldado.

-A la orden mi señor.

Dijo el joven de la nariz rosa y fue directo hacia donde su amiga Mandy. Grim creó un portal en el cual saltó adentro y desapareció con él. Minutos después Grim apreció en el castillo de Los Nergals.

Adentro del castillo, Nergal estaba con el pequeño sujetado por su mechón rubio, riendo vilmente mientras que Bones lloraba desconsolado quería estar en los seguros brazos de su padre, no había dejado de llorar en ningún segundo el aspecto de pulpo alienígena de Nergal asustaba mucho al pequeño niño muerte.

-Si ahora que tengo a este patético bebé reaper podre ser un ser poderoso, solo necesito calmarlo para que tome la medicina que lo hará malvado igual que yo.

Dijo el ser más despiadado del Inframundo sujetando fuerte a Bones quien luchaba por salvarse de ese tentaulo asqueroso que ya lo tenía desesperado. A él no le gustaba estar por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y más aún le estaban tocando su apreciado mechón el cual describía como algo que lo hacía parecerse a su madre. Nergal Jr. entró por la puerta con una medicina especial y única en el mundo inmortal.

-Ya casi, mi querido pequeño, ya casi seras un vil y horrendo Nergal.

Dijo el Nergal más joven mientras servía la medicina en una copita y extendía su mano hacia la boca del pequeño reaper. Justo en ese momento en el que le iban a dar la formula, un rayo fue lanzado hacia lla formula, destrozándola por completo. Furiosos los Nergal voltearon a ver a Grim quien ya había llegado a su destino.

-¡Devuélvanme a mi hijo bestias del mal, o sufran las consequencias!

Exclamó Grim apuntando su hoz contra los malvados, quienes rieron maliciosamente, Nergal puso al pequeño desconsolado bebé en una jaula cerca y se limitó a acercarse a Grim, quien tiraba chispas de llamas en sus ojos.

-Vaya nada más lo que trajo el polvo mágico, al Grim Reaper el ser más temido del Inframundo.

Nergal rio de forma malvada preparándose para luchar con el enfurecido reaper mayor.

-No te lo diré de nuevo Nergal, ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

Y con eso los dos comenzaron a luchar por Bones. Ya llevaban horas y horas peleando. Al final Nergal resultó ser más poderoso, ya teniendo a Grim tirado en el suelo, él creó una bola de energía azul.

-Di tus últimas palabras Reaper, antes de desparecer y de perder a tu hijo.

Grim no podía hablar estab bien sorprendido, no se lo podía creer como es que él siendo supremo en todo no pudo vencer a Nergal o salvar al pequeño, un rostro de tristeza apareció en la cara de Grim. Desde la Jaula Bones miraba aterrado a su padre siendo vencido por Nergal, aparte de las lágrimas que ya tenía, recordó algo muy importante.

"Eres un Reaper y los Reapers no lloramos."

Ese dicho llenó de fuerzas a Bones quien comenzó a brillar con una magia mil veces mas poderosa que la de Nergal o su padre.

-¡Yo soy un reaper como Papi y los reapers no lloramos!

El bebé se fue a donde Nergal, lo agarro desprevenido lo aventó contra el muro, tomó las hoz de de Grim, y la acerco al rostro de Nergal, mostrándole su carita enojada.

-Oye, oye bebé no hay que ponernos asi, mira podemos arreglar esto de la manera correcta, prometo no volver a secuestrarte o hacerte daño.

Dijo un nervioso Nergal. Bones no creyó en sus palabras eran puras mentiras, levantó la hoz y la dejo caer sobre Nergal, desapareciéndolo junto con su hijo. Ya estando todo seguro, Bones fue directo hacia donde su querido padre, al quien brindó toda su energía. Grim volteó a ver enorgullecido a su pequeño, ya había demostrado que era muy fuerte en comparación con él.

-Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti has demostrado que eres un verdadero Reaper. Sigue así pequeño Bones.

Grim sollozó lágrimas de alegría y orgullo, Bones miro muy impresionado a las lagrimas, secó una con su dedito.

-Papi tu eres un Reaper, y los Reapers no lloramos :3

Grim rio algremente tomando a su pequeño en brazos, enserio que ya había madurado un poco.

-Vamos hijo, tu madre está preocupada por ti.

Los dos Reapers partieron al castillo, en donde encontraron a Mandy muy tranquila tomando té con toda la familia reaper, volteó para ver a su esposo e hijo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Mami!

Corrió el pequeño a los brazos de Mandy quien rápidamente lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Mi hijo, ¡has vuelto!

Mandy abrazo a su hijo fuertemente, no quería soltarlo en verdad que este pequeño la había hecho cambiar, no importara que tan fría y sin emociones era, con su pequeño Bones era alguien diferente.

-Querida nuestro hijo es ya todo un Reaper.

Dijo Grim tomando a Mandy en un amoroso abrazo.

-Lo se mi vida, lo se, como tú lo eres.

Se dieron un gran y jugoso beso. A la noche, Grim alistó a su pequeño en su cuna, lo arropó con una cobija caliente, y dio un beso pequeño en su frente, haciéndole un colochito en su mechoncito.

-Buenas noches, Papi.

-Buenas noches, hijito sueña con los diablitos.

Pero antes de irse Grim agitó su hoz y creó un campo de fuerza alrededor del castillo para que creaturas malvadas como Nergal no volvieran a entrar al castillo. Grim fue directo a la habitación que compartía con Mandy reservada por sus padres.

-Hola príncipe.

Dijo una cálida Mandy envuelta en una cobija caliente, Grim fue hacia donde ella y se acostó en la cama, dándole un último beso. Los dos se abrazaron juntos hasta que se durmieron, muy tranquilos no tenían nada de que preocuparse su pequeño hijo estaba seguro en el campo defuerza.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, bueno amigos escritores les traje esta historia sobre Bones. Espero les guste. Y por encargos de alguien de por aquí, no hice a Mandy tan no con una actitud neutra.**


End file.
